


(i patched up every leak that i could)

by funsizedshaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing series of non-related one shots. Some fluff, some angst. Individual warnings in chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hold me close tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change as I add more stories to this series. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me prompts at funsizedshaw.tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root helps Shaw fend away her demons at night. fluff.

 

Root jerked awake and glanced to her right. Shaw was sitting up in bed, hair falling over her face, jaw clamped shut. She was staring straight ahead, eyebrows creased together, steadfastly ignoring Root. Her hands curled into fists on top of the covers and her body shook with tremors even as she forced herself to take deep breaths to calm down. 

This was the fifth night in a row that they had both been woken up from Shaw’s nightmares. She had gotten better at stopping the strangled shouts before they broke the silence of the night but her violent shaking woke Root up anyway. She laid back down, having managed to control her breathing somewhat, and tried to get back to sleep although she knew it was a lost cause. Flashbacks of needles and electrodes swam across her eyelids and she forcibly swallowed the bile that rose to the back of her throat. 

Root stared at Shaw’s back, trying to will her own tears away. She didn’t say a word, the same way she hadn’t said a word the past four nights this had happened. She knew Shaw saw it as a weakness. And words didn’t work very well with Shaw, who would just glare at her and probably stomp off to lie on the couch. Root silently cursed Samaritan for doing this to her favourite little firecracker. Her heart ached for Shaw, and she couldn’t just watch her suffer like this through the night only to wake up in the morning and go about their day as though nothing had happened. 

A sudden tremor ran through Shaw’s body, rustling the covers and snapping Root out of her thoughts. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on both of them, but it was especially hard on Shaw. She was still recovering from the torture inflicted on her by Samaritan’s operatives and not getting enough rest was only prolonging her recovery. Root felt the ache in her chest grow larger as she watched the small body next to her shake uncontrollably. She couldn’t just watch and not do anything anymore. Steeling herself for rejection and hoping that her arm wouldn’t be snapped into two, she tentatively reached into the space between the two of them. 

“Shaw, I’m gonna put my hand on your back.” She didn’t want to break the silence, but knew that Shaw still carried a lot of trauma within her and didn’t want to startle her either. Shaw didn’t reply, and Root decided to take that as acceptance, slowly putting her hand on her back. She left it there for a moment, feeling the warmth of Shaw’s body radiate against her palm. She slowly moved her hand up and down the small frame, rubbing Shaw’s back gently. 

Root watched as the moonlight highlighted the curves that she had come to know so well. She drank in each loose strand of hair, cheekbones far sharper than she remembered, criss cross of scars across the nape of her neck stretching down onto her back and disappearing behind the black tank top. Shaw's quiet breaths filled the silence of the night as the tension slowly left her muscles. Root silently counted each breath that she took, a smile gradually appearing on her face as they started growing more even, signalling that Shaw was finally falling back asleep. She slowed her movements, letting her fingers trail lightly across Shaw’s backbone. Morning would come eventually, and bring with it another day of unknown dangers as they struggled to emerge victorious in this war. But tonight it was just her and her beautiful Sameen who was  _here_  and  _alive_ , and Root would savour every single moment of this wonderful victory.  


	2. food fights and fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff.

“Can you do the mixing sweetie? I’m tired.” Root pouted, giving Shaw her best puppy eyes. 

“Bull. You just wanna see my muscles flexing.” Shaw smirked, but walked over to the counter anyway and grabbed the mixing bowl from Root. 

Root just smirked back at her and stepped aside. Pancakes on a Sunday morning was oddly domestic, but neither of them was complaining. Root could stare at Shaw’s amazing muscles as she mixed the chocolate chips into the batter and Shaw was happy as long as she had food.

Of course, Root couldn’t go more than a few minutes without provoking Shaw in some way. She casually walked over to the other side of the counter where the rest of the ingredients still lay. Pretending to be cleaning up, she stuck her hand into the bag of flour and grabbed a large handful. She slowly walked back to Shaw and quickly flung the handful of flour at her, covering the little firecracker in a cloud of white. 

“Root.” Shaw looked absolutely hilarious, covered in white and glaring at Root. Her hands had tightened around the wooden spoon, making her muscles stand out even more. 

“Just having a bit of fun Sameen. You look adorable by the way. Like a tiny little snowman.” 

“I’m gonna fling the bowl at you.” 

“If you wanted to do it, you would have done it already.” Root smirked as she turned back to the table and started clearing up, for real this time. 

_Splat!_

Something very wet started trickling down the back of her neck. She whipped around to face Shaw and-

_Splat!_

Her face was covered in the second egg that Shaw threw at her. She gaped at her in disbelief, opening one eye and trying to clean the egg off with her hands instead making an even bigger mess. 

Shaw had given up all pretence of being serious, instead laughing openly at Root. “You really think I wouldn't be prepared for a food fight Root?” 

Root grabbed a towel and wiped her face and neck with it. “You’re gonna be sorry you did that sweetie.” She quickly snatched the bag of flour and flung the rest of it at Shaw. 

Shaw leapt out of the way neatly, managing to avoid most of the white cloud. Root took advantage of her distraction to grab the rest of the eggs and crouch behind the table. Shaw smirked as she went to the fridge and took out a second carton of eggs. 

“Oh it’s on."

* * *

An hour later, Root had run out of eggs and was hiding behind the couch. The kitchen was a mess of flour, sugar and broken eggs. Shaw was casually leaning against the table as if she wasn’t covered in various baking ingredients. “Come on out Root, I don’t want to pelt the couch with eggs."

“You’re just gonna hit me with more eggs.”

“You started the food fight you idiot.” Shaw said, trying hard not to laugh at the whine in Root’s voice. 

Root peeked out from behind the couch. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and there was even more egg on her than on Shaw. 

_Splat!_

“Sameeeeen!” 

Shaw burst out laughing. “That was my last egg. I promise. Come on.” 

Root stood up from behind the couch, trying to look as dignified as possible. 

Shaw continued laughing. “So, what have you learnt about starting food fights with a trained government assassin?” 

Root smirked. “That if I get her messy enough she’ll take a shower with me?” 

Shaw rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she went. “Fine but you’re doing the clean up while I finally eat my pancakes."

“Anything you say sweetie.” Root’s voice dropped an octave as her eyes trailed over Shaw’s perfectly toned body. She gulped and quickly followed her into the bathroom. She didn’t need pancakes, there was something much much better that she would rather eat.  


	3. lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root falls asleep on Shaw in the car. Shaw lets her. fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by that adorable picture of Sarah and Amy from Sarah's instagram.

The car was speeding towards the city, away from the safe house that Root and Shaw had been spending the past month in. Shaw had been woken up early in the morning by Root who clearly hadn’t slept a wink all night. Fusco and Reese were waiting in a car outside and Root had passed her a tumbler of hot coffee as they got into the car. 

Shaw leaned her head back on the seat and was looking out the window when she felt a bump on the top of her head. Root was valiantly trying not to fall asleep but she kept nodding off. Shaw turned and looked at her. 

“Root.”

“Sorry Sameen, I haven’t slept in a while and the coffee isn’t really working anymore.” 

Shaw sighed. She was going to tell Root to lean her head on the window but it probably wouldn’t be comfortable given the constant jerking of the car.

“Fine,” she muttered, trying not to let Reese and Fusco hear her. “Use my shoulder.” 

Root tried to smirk but was interrupted by a yawn. She scooted down and tentatively laid her head on Shaw’s shoulder. Shaw continued watching the woods that they were driving by, trying her best to ignore Root’s proximity. 

After a few moments, she got annoyed with the constant fidgeting from the hacker. 

“Root.” 

“Um, the height difference is a little uncomfortable Sameen.” 

Root had a slight whine in her voice and was looking at her with a pout on her face. Shaw narrowed her eyes. She sat up a little straighter and leaned her head back on the seat again, this time nearer to Root. She then angled her body to find a comfortable spot and let her head slide onto Root’s shoulder. 

“That tall enough for ya?” 

She felt a weight rest on the top of her head in answer and let a small smile cross her face. Root’s hair was falling onto her face and she could smell the familiar scent that she’d become so used to recently. The position was unexpectedly comfortable. And they still had a long drive ahead of them. Shaw raised the tumbler to her lips and took a sip of coffee before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.


	4. culinary goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw cooking together. Domestic fluff + some Root musings.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Root exclaimed as Shaw snatched the apple from her hands.

“No you’re gonna eat proper food.”

“I don’t see how this isn’t proper food Sameen.”

“Can you. Just come with me.” Shaw shook her head in exasperation and tugged Root out of the subway.

“Where are we going?”

“Grocery store. And then home. We’re cooking dinner.”

“Cooking? What’s the occasion?”

“It’s uh. It’s the Persian New Year tomorrow. And I felt like eating food that my mum used to cook.”

“And you want me to join you?”

Shaw chanced a glance at Root and sure enough, her face had lit up with joy the way it did whenever Shaw asked for her company. She gave her a small smile in return and continued walking.

“Well, I’m gonna need a sous chef aren’t I?”

* * *

An hour later, they were standing in the middle of Shaw’s kitchen. The setting sun had lit the place up in a beautiful orange glow and Root was humming to herself while chopping vegetables.

Shaw was standing behind her, stirring a large pot of stew. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the aroma, smiling at how familiar it felt.

“Are the vegetables ready? I’m gonna need them now Root.”

“Yes chef,” Root turned around, her trademark smirk ready, and slowly tipped the vegetables into the stew. She moaned slightly as the delectable smell wafted towards her.

“Shaw. It smells amazing.”

Shaw grinned. “Better than apples?”

“Definitely better than apples.”

* * *

Under Shaw’s guidance, the two of them had dinner ready in no time. Root watched with a fond smile on her face as Shaw handled the cooking in the same way she did everything else. Efficiently and with precision.

Root never had much care for food. She could appreciate good cuisine but mostly she was too focused on what needed to be done to bother with savouring the food she put in her mouth. Food was usually merely for sustenance, especially when the machine kept her busy shuttling from place to place. But Shaw enjoyed her food. Every last crumb of it. And she had, knowingly or unknowingly, cultivated a love for food in Root.

As they sat down to eat, Root thought about all the other things that she now enjoyed because of Shaw. Playing with Bear, cliched action movies, video games with Gen, sparring. Shaw, with her love for food and dorky one liners and violent mind-blowing sex, had come into her life and made herself Root’s anchor. She still went on long missions and took on different identities because she was still the Machine’s analog interface and that wouldn’t change. But Shaw made sure she didn’t drift too far away; she made sure Root didn’t lose herself. And Root, who never really had much penchant for normal, decided that if this was to be her normal then it was perfect.


	5. two can play at this game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw turns the tables on Root. humour/fluffy.

“You fainted..straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

She expected Shaw to roll her eyes, as she was prone to doing when Root was around, or to groan and attempt to get out of the bed. What she wasn’t expecting though, was for Shaw to smirk and waggle her eyebrows.

“Extremes? Trust me Root. You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” 

Her lips curled around the ’t’ at the end of her name and Root’s heart rate picked up slightly. She took a deep breath and shifted imperceptibly in the chair she had been sitting on at the side of the bed. 

“Um, are you feeling okay Sameen?” 

“Yea I am. Other than this gash in my side that’s stinging like a bitch. Sorry about bleeding all over your shirt,” she paused and tilted her head as if in thought. “It was a nice shirt. Looked very becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you I’d be coming too.” 

Root sputtered and her jaw dropped. Shaw had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into laughter. She’d figured that with the mission complete and the wound in her side, she might as well rest. But she didn’t really want to sleep and just sitting in bed was boring. And well, flirting with Root and watching her fluster never stopped being amusing. 

“Cat got your tongue Root?” 

Root gulped. 

“You should..uh..you should eat something Sameen.” 

Shaw smirked. This was too easy. 

“There’s only one thing I wanna be eating right now, Root.” 

Root swore her heart had stopped beating. Shaw raised an eyebrow and beckoned her forward with a slight nod. As Root leaned towards her, she grabbed her arms and pulled her the rest of the way, bringing their lips together forcefully. Shaw’s lips curled upwards as Root let out a slight moan. She broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, grinning at Root. 

“So, do you wanna to see how much more extreme I can go?”


	6. you could be the one i'll always love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Reese finally find Shaw. bittersweet-ish.

“Please don’t do this.” 

Agent 33 paused and stared at the figure in front of her. The lady was tall and slender, and she wore a leather jacket. She had two guns in her hands but they were hanging loosely at her sides. She spoke again, her voice cracking. 

“Shaw. Please.” 

Agent 33 frowned. This wasn’t her target. Her orders were to get the suitcase and get out. Then her gaze hardened. She had no qualms about killing anyone who got in the way of her mission. As she was about to pull the trigger, her body went rigid and she fell to the floor. 

As she lay there unable to move, a tall guy in a suit crouched down beside her. “Sorry Shaw,” he muttered before he stuck a needle into her neck and everything went black.

* * *

Reese looked over to Root as she shakily walked towards him. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Shaw, not even registering how close she had come to being shot in center mass. 

“We got her Root. She might not be completely herself but we’ll figure out what they’ve done to her,” his voice was weary as he lifted the little Persian into his arms gently. 

Root swallowed and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. They walked out together, an unspoken promise between the two of them to never stop fighting to get Shaw,  _their Sameen Shaw_ , back. 

 


	7. playing doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw takes care of a sick and whiny Root. fluff.

“Kiss me.”

“No. You’re sick.”

“Sameeeeeeeen!” 

Shaw rolled her eyes at the whining. Root was being extra annoying just because she knew that Shaw probably wouldn’t hit her when she was defenseless in bed with a viral infection. Probably. If she kept this up, Shaw was going to throw something at her. And it wouldn’t be a pillow. 

“Shut up and finish your soup.” 

“But my throat hurts.” 

“Which is why I made you soup you idiot.” 

“If I finish it will you kiss me?” 

“Jesus. No. I don’t want to fall sick as well.” 

Root pouted but mercifully decided to keep quiet and finish the rest of her soup. Shaw glanced down at the hacker sitting in bed in her pyjamas, looking forlorn and worn out. It had been a long week, but thankfully the worst of Root’s infection was over. She sighed and shook her head. 

“After you finish your soup, we can take a hot bath.” 

Root looked up at her immediately. 

“We?” 

Shaw couldn’t help but smile at the hopeful grin that had appeared on her favourite hacker’s face. 

“Yea Root. We.” 

 


	8. pieces of the life i had before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Shaw. It takes Root awhile to realise it. pure angst.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You think I haven’t noticed Shaw? You don’t roll your eyes or brush me off anymore. Instead you return every flirt with an even more suggestive comment. And when you think I’m not paying attention, your gaze turns cold and calculating. You’re not my Sameen. Not anymore.” 

“Root. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re imagining things. Look, just let me out of this cage.” 

Root turned away from her for a moment to collect herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she was going to say next. When she turned back around, Shaw was looking at her, a malicious smile playing on her face. 

“Alright, you got me.” 


	9. Tom and Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root employs underhanded techniques to get Shaw to help her on a mission. humour.

“I almost lost you.” 

“Well, you might have an AI in your ear but I’m still a badass.” Shaw quips, a smug smile forming on her face. 

“This was fun, but why were you tailing me sweetie?” 

“I went to get ice cream and the guy told me that some tall brunette chick in a leather jacket had just bought the last of his stock. He pointed me in the direction that you went.” She takes a step closer to Root and narrows her eyes. “It’s my favourite chocolate ice cream Root.” 

Root’s smirk grows even wider and she takes a step forward as well. Right into Shaw’s personal space. “I know,” she says and her eyes sparkle with mischief. “I also know that you go there every Friday.” 

“I knew you did that on purpose. You don’t even eat ice cream.” 

“Well I needed your help for a mission and you don’t seem to like it when I taser and kidnap you..“ 

Shaw snorts and shakes her head. “And you couldn’t just ask me instead of playing this cat and mouse game?” 

Root takes a step back and walks away, an swagger in her step. “But where would the fun be in that?” 

Shaw turns her eyes upwards before following her. She’d better get her ice cream after this or she was going to punch Root again.


	10. could the longing itself be enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw finally meet after that fateful day at the Stock Exchange. It has been a while. 
> 
> (bittersweet.)

“I thought you were dead.”

Sameen Shaw looks at the woman lying in bed before her. She reaches out and brushes strands of grey hair away from her forehead in an uncharacteristically gentle gesture. “I’m here now.”

A tired smile crosses the face of the woman. “A little late to the party, sweetie,” she says, and Shaw is struck by just how hoarse her voice sounds.

“You should rest, Root.”

Root’s gaze hardens a little. “You’ve been gone for decades, Sameen. I don’t need rest. I need to look at you. I need to hear your voice,” she rasps out.

Shaw reaches for the glass of water on the bedside table and brings it gently to Root’s lips. She takes slow, careful sips as Shaw holds it steady. After she finishes drinking, Shaw sets the glass away and sits down on the chair beside the bed. She takes one of Root’s hands in her own, and rubs the back of it in soothing circles. The papery thin skin is soft and fragile under her own callused fingers.

“How much did Gen tell you?” Shaw asks. Memories of electrodes and injections flood her head, and she ignores the stabs of pain they bring.

“That they had found you and it would take a while to deprogram you but once you were alright, she would take you to see me. She’s been giving me updates thrice daily so I don’t get out of bed to find you myself.”

Shaw nods. “The tech they used to deprogram me is very advanced. I don’t remember much of, you know, being brainwashed. But I’m slowly getting back my memories from before,” she smiles, “I should have known Gen would help you find me.”

“She reminds me of you. Very smart. And beautiful.”

Shaw shakes her head fondly. “Still haven’t given up on the flirting huh?”

“Can’t help it when you still look as hot as ever,” she winks before pausing and turning away. Her voice breaks. “I should have never given up on you. I should have ignored the evidence. I should have never stopped trying to find you.”

“Root. I was gone for decades. You had every reason to think I was dead.”

“Samaritan hid your identity so well, it took us too long to realise. How could I not have realised? I failed you Sameen,” she says, her voice rich with self loathing. 

Shaw leans forward and looks Root in the eye. “Hey. No. You didn’t. You saved the world from Samaritan. You kept fighting all these years. I… I’m proud of you.”

“Never thought of you as one for motivational speeches,” Root smiles as her eyes brim with tears.

“That was hardly a speech. And well, I never thought I’d live to see you all old and wrinkly but here we are.”

Root laughs and the sound fills the room. “Still think I’m hot?” she smirks.

“Should have known you’d remember that after so long.”

“I remember every word you say, sweetie. Although, I could use a reminder of that kiss,” Root jokes, both of them knowing that the feeling of Shaw’s lips on hers is something that she had never forgotten.

“Well I guess I could help you out there.”

She leans forward, closing the gap between the two of them. She gently tilts Root’s chin upwards and presses her lips to Root’s. Root closes her eyes and hums lightly into the kiss. Decades of loss and confusion melt away as the world shrinks to this moment and everything slowly starts to make sense again.

Until, Root breaks the kiss and leans back slightly. “Guess I’m a cougar now huh?”

Shaw scowls at her. “Shut up,” she mumbles as she wraps a hand lightly around the back of Root’s neck and pulls her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by that scene in Cap 2 where Steve goes to meet Peggy.


	11. the theory of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw comes home to find Root naked in her bed.
> 
> (a time traveller's wife au)

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” 

Shaw stares at the mass of long limbs tangled in her sheets. She grips the knife tightly in her hand, resisting the urge to bring it close to Root’s throat and wondering how the infernal hacker managed to break into her apartment again. 

Root stirs sleepily and opens one eye to look at her. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, Sameen.” 

“Tell me why you broke into my apartment before I stab you.” 

Root sighs. She sits up and draws her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and looking up at Shaw who’s standing at the foot of the bed. 

“I didn’t break into your apartment. Not technically anyway. Now can you put the knife away?” 

Shaw glares at her. “Just because we’ve had sex a few times doesn’t mean you can do this,” she gestures at Root’s naked body. 

Root lets out a short, harsh laugh. “I’m not here for sex, Shaw.” 

Shaw notices the lack of mirth in her laugh, and the haggard look on her face. Root looks exhausted, with her arms wrapped around herself as if she is trying to hold herself together. She brushes aside the tendrils of concern that emerge and reminds herself that Root is intruding her space. 

“Why else are you waiting naked in my bed for me to get home from work?” she glances clinically at what she can see of Root’s body. “Are you hurt?” 

“No. And I wasn’t waiting for you. I was going to leave before you came home but I must have fallen asleep. Can I borrow some clothes?” Root’s voice has grown cold, all traces of humour gone. She looks away from Shaw, and stares distantly at a corner of the apartment. 

Shaw frowns. There has to be some reason for Root’s behaviour and she’s not letting her leave until she confesses. “Don’t touch anything,” she points a warning finger at her before walking over to her closet. She grabs the first set of clothing she can find and walks back to the bed. 

Root hasn’t moved a muscle and is still staring at the corner of the apartment forlornly. Shaw chucks the clothes at her. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” 

Root doesn’t touch the clothes. She tilts her head towards Shaw, and rests it on her knees. “Don’t send me back to the psychiatric facility.” 

“Wha-“ 

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. But you have to promise not to send me back there, Shaw. No matter how weird you’re going to find what I’m telling you to be.” 

Root looks strangely vulnerable and Shaw feels an unexplained need to protect her from whatever seems to be hurting her. 

“Okay.” 

Root must have noticed the conviction in her eyes, or realised that she has no choice but to explain, because she nods and takes a deep breath as if to steady herself. 

“I can time travel. Not willingly. I disappear at random times from my present and land in some random place in time. My clothes, clearly, don't follow. There’s medication that’s supposed to curb it, but it looks like the drugs are losing their effectiveness.” 

Of all the possibilities in her head, this is very far from what Shaw was expecting. But Root looks more sincere than she has ever seen her, and Shaw makes a quick decision. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. 

“Put the clothes on. And you’re gonna need to give me more details than that if you want me to trust you.” 

She kicks off her boots and settles into a comfortable position on the bed. It seems like there really is no limit to how weird her life can get.


	12. for old times' sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never boring in the Root and Shaw household.
> 
> (domestic fluff.)

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” 

Shaw stares at Root bustling about the room, humming softly. She manages to school her expression just in time, before Root looks up. 

“Root. Is this what you’ve been doing the entire afternoon?” 

“Just a little preparation, Sameen.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes. “I need that feather duster.” 

“Whatever for sweetie?“ 

“To clean. Unlike,” she gestures vaguely to Root’s set up. “…whatever you’re doing here.” 

Root tilts her head and gives Shaw that half condescending half amused pout.

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“No.” 

“Can’t you clean later? I’m almost ready for you here.” 

“No.” 

“Sweetie…” 

Shaw rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’ll clean later.” 

Root grins. She beckons Shaw into the room where she has collected various items from around the house and laid them out. 

“Make that tomorrow Sameen. This could take all night.” 

Shaw gulps as she takes stock of the items in the room and her imagination runs rampant with all the possibilities. The feather duster, a sturdy chair, zip ties, a ruler, ice cubes in a cooler, candles, and is that- 

“You ready Sam? I think we should start with the iron…for old times' sake.”


	13. happy endings are for losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root should know that challenging Shaw to a sparring match is not the wisest idea.
> 
> (fluff.) 
> 
> (thanks to justanexercise for the title.)

“Do you…uh…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Root grins. “Can’t remember the last time I heard you so hesitant Sameen.”

Shaw rolls her eyes. 

“Just looking out for myself. Who knows what revenge your robot will take on me if I’ve damaged you too much.” 

“You’ve shot me in the shoulder. I’d say that was more damaging than this.”

“That was intentional. This wasn’t.”

Root winces as she shifts the ice pack to a more comfortable spot on her back, sighing in contentment when the pain relieves just a little. 

“I was joking when I said you broke my tailbone, you know.” 

“I know. I wouldn’t have offered to give you a massage if I thought your tailbone was broken, dumb ass.” 

Root groans as Shaw’s nimble hands take over, removing the ice pack and gently pressing against the sore spot. 

“I was also joking when I said I’d be able to beat you in a fight without Her helping me.”

Shaw chuckles. 

“And I even went easy on you.” 

“That’s what you call easy? I can’t feel my legs.” 

Shaw shakes her head and leans down to press an open mouthed kiss to Root’s tailbone. 

“Feel that?” 

Her normally gravelly voice has dropped even lower, and she kisses her way down and across Root’s curves slowly. 

Root sighs. Almost getting her tailbone broken was totally worth it.


	14. Not An Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post s5. a reunion. fluffy-ish. 
> 
> unbeta-ed.

Wake up. Wash the nightmares away with cold water. Run. Imagine running so fast you’ll eventually become a blur. Stop for coffee. Black. No sugar. Barely wait for it to cool. Gulp it down. Feel it warm you up inside. Feel the ice settle back in almost immediately. Run. Imagine yourself blurring away into nothingness. 

Today, your project for the day is remembering every single suture pattern you know. It only takes you the morning to get them all right. You glance at the peeled bananas lying in a bowl. Guess your afternoon plans have been decided. 

It doesn’t really take that long to make banana bread apparently. You look at the clock. More time for the gym then. 

 

Jab. Jab. Cross. 

Jab. Jab. Cross.

Jab. Jab. Falter.

Grit your teeth. Cross. 

 

Again and again. Make sure your technique is flawless. 

You’re glad you can do this in the privacy of your own gym at home. Glad you can make mistakes away from the patronising eyes of men twice the size of you. Men who swagger up to you to offer their ‘help’. Men who keep your imagination active as you come up with 32 ways you could maim them in 7 seconds. 

You unwrap your hands. Walk to the bathroom. Avoid looking into the mirror. Turn only the right knob. Let the freezing water hit you. Hold your breath. Wait until you start to see spots. Turn the left knob. Lather your hair up with soap as the water turns warm. Rinse. Repeat. 

Dinner is a large sandwich piled high with fillings and a beer to wash it down. You grab some banana bread and ice cream for dessert. You lick your spoon clean and roll your eyes at the drama filled fest that is Masterchef. You think maybe you’ll try making ravioli tomorrow.

There isn’t much to clean up after. You check the locks and get ready for bed. Tomorrow you will start your day the exact same way, and end it the exact same way. Routine is good. Routine, you can control. You don’t think about the nightmares that you can’t. You don’t think about everything else that you can’t. Couldn’t. 

You breathe. Day 5, down. 

 

* * *

 

On day 28 you're on mile 9 of attempting to blur into nothingness when you catch a glimpse of brown hair fluttering in the wind. You blink and it’s gone. You run until your lungs give out and your world is spinning. You manage to make it through your front door before you pass out. 

You wake up and the first thing you see is brown hair. You ignore the lurch of your gut.

“If this is another simulation, I’m going to kill myself for good this time.” 

You hear a muffled sob followed by an intake of breath. 

You try to move and feel a wave of nausea overpower you. 

A sniffle. And then, “I promise I’m trying to come up with a good enough flirty greeting to make up for all these months of not flirting.” 

You roll your eyes. Bad idea. The nausea is relentless. You very very slowly shift into a sitting position and hold down the bile as much as you can. You deliberately do not look at her. 

“You could get me a trash bag instead.” 

A few seconds later there’s a small bucket in front of you and tentative hands hold your hair back as you retch into it. You wipe your mouth when you’re done and it takes only a split second for you to make your next decision. 

Her chest feels warm and soft against you as you lean back against her. You hear a soft gasp as you press yourself against her quietly. Her hands still in your hair for a brief moment before they start to comb through it with soothing motions. 

You close your eyes. 

“I’m still not sure this isn't a simulation.” 

She gently scratches behind your ear. She hums. You think perhaps she still hasn’t really figured out what to say to you yet. 

“Are you still trying to come up with some lame innuendo?” 

She chuckles. A watery chuckle. 

“I’m not entirely sure how to convince you that it isn't a simulation.” 

“I’m not sure either.” 

You shift slowly so you can look at her while still maintaining as much body to body contact as possible. Her long legs are bracketing your body and you lean against one of them. Tears are flowing freely down her face and that adoration in her eyes is more intense than you remember. 

She reaches out a hand to trace your cheekbone, and makes as if to cup your face. You pull back a fraction. 

“You um. You did that in a simulation.” 

She nods. She lets her hand drop and curls it lightly around your ankle. 

You butt your cheek against her knee. “It’s probably gonna take some time.” 

You don’t say, “to trust you.” She nods like she understands anyway. 

“It’s not your fault if you don’t trust again,” she says.

You move so your side is pressed up against her chest. She curls herself around you and kisses the top of your head. You can hear her heart thudding in her chest, and feel her warmth all around you.

“I’ve had 27 days of peace, without anyone barging through my door, or climbing through my window. The simulations were never this boring.” 

You feel her smile against your hair. “I’m sure I can find a way to make your days less boring, Sameen.” 

She curls her tongue around your name as if it’s a prayer. You savour the moment for a beat. 

“And there’s the terrible flirt we all know.” 

She chuckles. “That did not necessarily have to be a suggestive comment. There are many things I can do to make your days less boring.” 

You snort. “Sure, Root.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone worried, root is definitely there. it's not a simulation i promise. i just needed to explore how it's gonna take shaw a long while before she can really trust her surroundings, and that includes root. 
> 
> sorry for the crappy ending. i might do a part 2. 
> 
> and sorry for the weird formatting as well. i hate ao3's formatting.


	15. i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was shoot + poetry

Ask Root what poetry is and she’ll tell you that it’s the lines of code running across her screen at 4am in the morning. The rhythmic clack of her fingers on the keyboard in the still of the night, the way she trades quips with Her like the elegant rhyme of a couplet, the hum of contentment deep in her bones.

She might say that it’s the sizzling of rain hitting concrete after a particularly hot few days, the thud thud thud of two little girls swinging their legs in tandem all those years ago in a small town in Texas.

Shaw would say that poetry is the repetition of sutures as she sews up a cut, working needle and thread delicately to patch skin up. That it’s in the easy familiarity of kicks and punches, of losing herself in good old fashioned hand to hand combat, how her body is once again hers and only hers.

She might say that poetry is in the forgotten melodic laugh of a man with large hands and an impossibly big heart, how the smell of spices and warmth wafting through a home remains the same even after 30 years.

If you ask them both they might also tell you that it’s in loosely tangled limbs in a warm bed, the brief moments of security in knowing that the other is safe. In a crescendo of gasps and moans culminating in a moment of pure bliss. In the warm comfort of simply spending lazy afternoons existing alongside one another. In the refreshing breath of air that is knowing that this person sees all your jagged edges and somehow accepts you whole.

They’ll tell you that poetry is sharp and it’s scorching.  
It has been broken and put together so many times but it still,  
still manages to be utterly  
breathtakingly  
beautiful.


	16. Significant Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root is incredibly annoying as usual. Shaw comes up with a plan. (humour)

Root is incredibly annoying 90% of the time. The only time she isn’t annoying is when she’s fast asleep. Except right now, Root is not asleep. Even though it’s 4 fucking am. No, she’s wide awake because she’s had too much caffeine (who the fuck even gave her the idea of mixing Red Bull and coffee anyway??) and is talking Shaw’s fucking ear off. 

Shaw wonders if she could get away with murdering Root without the machine finding out. She’s just formulating a plan in her head when Root pokes her calf with her toe. 

“Sameen! You’re not paying attention to me!” 

Shaw growls. All her attempts to shut Root up have not worked at all. She pulls her pillow around her ears and ignores Root. 

Root pokes her again. 

“Sameeeeeen, sweetie, baby, cutie-“ 

Shaw sits up and launches herself at Root, effectively pinning her down and straddling her waist. She glares at her with all the anger she can muster. Root grins, unperturbed, and slides a hand smoothly up to Shaw’s boob and squeezes it. 

“Oh? Is it gonna be that kinda party, Sameen?” 

Shaw glares harder and leans closer to Root. Her glare is a fucking Weapon. Anyone other than Root would have ran the hell away by now. Root just grins wider and leans up to bop Shaw on the nose. 

This is not working. Shaw needs another plan. 

She smirks. Turns on her charm. If Shaw’s glare is a weapon then her charm is a Nuclear Weapon. She rolls her hips against Root’s, applying juuuuust enough pressure. Lowers her voice just a tad. 

“Do you want it to be that kinda party?” 

Root bounces her eyebrows. “Well it seems like I have a lot of energy to burn off.” 

Shaw hums. She leans down to graze the shell of Root’s good ear with her teeth. “I don’t know Root, you’ve been pissing me off a hell lot.” 

Root pouts. And gives her that I-know-you’re-going-to-give-in-to-me-anyway smile. 

Shaw sits up. She pulls Root’s hands above her head to the cuffs that had been left there from the previous night’s activities. She waits for Root to nod her agreement before she snaps them around her wrists. Shaw kisses Root deep. She kisses her until she can feel Root arching up against her, desperate for more, squeezing her thighs together, squirming- 

Shaw breaks the kiss. She deftly gets up and off Root and smirks down at her. 

“Go to sleep, Root. Or talk to your robot. Whatever. I don’t care. I’M going to sleep in the other room,” she points a finger at Root. “And if you don’t let me get at least 8 hours of sleep, we’re not fucking for the next month.” 

Shaw whistles cheerily as she goes over to the other bedroom and locks as well as bolts it. It won’t take Root long to pick those cuffs. But it will definitely take her at least a few hours to break into this bedroom. Shaw sighs as she finally goes to sleep in some peace and quiet. Dating Root can be a fucking nightmare sometimes.


	17. winter sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Joss take a roadtrip together. (fluff)

Joss chuckles lightheartedly as she leans closer to Zoe under the small umbrella she’s holding for both of them as Zoe pokes under the hood of the car.

“You sure you don’t need my help, Morgan?” 

Zoe huffs. “It’s a small problem, I can fix it.” 

Joss grins. “If you say so. So, this your idea of a romantic road trip huh?” 

Zoe huffs again. She looks up at Joss with a glare to tell her that obviously a vehicular malfunction was not at all what Zoe was expecting when she suggested they go on a road trip. She stops short instead. Sunlight is filtering through the transparent plastic umbrella that Joss is holding, lighting up her hair. She’s smiling widely at Zoe, her features soft with adoration. She looks beautiful. 

Zoe stands up. She leans closer to Joss and cups her cheek gently. Joss hums and leans into Zoe’s touch. Zoe leans down and kisses her softly, her other hand moving to rest on Joss’s back. They kiss softly for a few long seconds, Joss leaning in to press her body against Zoe before they pull apart. 

Zoe hums and tightens her hold on her, letting her hand drift to the back of Joss’s neck to play with the fine hairs there. “Does it seem more like a romantic road trip now?” 

Joss smiles and tilts her head up to kiss her again in answer.


	18. synapses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root gets high and talks about wires and brains. (fluff)

“It’s just. It’s like some wires were fitted differently. Nothing wrong with that,” Root pouts. She traces Shaw’s jawline with a finger. 

Shaw raises an eyebrow. She has no idea what Root’s going on about now. They’re on the couch, Root with her head in Shaw’s lap and legs stretched out. It’s where they’ve been since Shaw got home to find Root sitting on the counter, finishing off a bag of pot brownies. 

Root’s been rapidly flitting between various topics at whim for the past hour, and Shaw’s given up on trying to keep up. She assumes Root’s just talking about her latest project for the machine or something. 

Root pokes her cheek. Hard. 

“Sameen! Pay attention to me when I’m talking about you!” 

Shaw sighs. High Root is incessantly annoying. She fixes her gaze on Root. “You’re talking about me?” 

Root nods. “I was saying that there’s nothing wrong with you.” 

“Uh…thanks?” 

Root carries on without pause, seemingly satisfied that she’s got Shaw’s attention now. 

“Our brains have electrical impulses. So it’s just like some wires were fitted differently in yours. And mine too, but we’re talking about you now. There’s nothing wrong about it. The wires are just connected differently than other people.” 

Before Shaw can answer, Root sits up, and straddles her. She cups Shaw’s face with her hands on both sides and looks intently into her eyes. “Sameen. You are perfect. Your brain is perfect the way it is.” 

Shaw shifts, slightly uncomfortable with Root’s intense gaze. Before she can say anything, Root leans in and bops her nose. 

“And you’re very cute. And hot. And have a perfect ass. But your brain is still the most perfect. Okay?” 

Shaw hums, and tightens her hold around Root’s hips. 

“Okay, Root.” 

Root grins. And flops onto Shaw’s shoulder as she somehow wiggles her legs and wraps them around Shaw’s torso like a koala. “Alright sweetie. Time for bed. Let’s go.” 

Shaw shakes her head and lifts Root, walking them both to the bedroom.


	19. cool me down, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a very hot day in new york. (humour/fluff-ish)

Shaw adjusts the ice pack on her neck and huffs. She glares at her phone that’s lying on the table. 

“You tell her that I know she’s deliberately turned off the AC cos she’s annoyed with me. What if I die of heatstroke huh?” 

It vibrates with a text. 

“Chances of Primary Asset Shaw suffering a heatstroke are slim. Analogue Interface has a right to be annoyed. Asset Shaw has fallen asleep mid way through cunnilingus three times this week.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes. 

“Firstly, you gotta stop calling it that. Secondly, it’s not MY fault I’m too tired to go down on her properly. I’ve been working extra cos John is on his stupid holiday with Zoe.” 

She waits, but there’s no answer. Shaw adjusts the ice pack again. She needs a beer but they ran out and it’s too hot to go out to get some. She growls. She’s gonna kill Root. 

She’s watching some ridiculous cooking show when the AC finafuckingly turns on. A moment later, the door opens and Root walks in. She grins. 

“Hi Sam! Oh the AC’s working again. See! You just had to be patient, sweetie.”

Shaw glares at her and turns back to the tv with a huff. 

“We both know that you turned it off on purpose.” 

Root walks over to the couch, standing behind it. Shaw manages not to flinch when she suddenly feels ice cold glass on the back of her neck. She reaches up to grab it but Root tuts. 

“Nah ah, Sameen. Face the front. Let me cool you down, baby.” 

Shaw shivers. She recognises that tone Root’s using. That’s the tone that promises her an excellent time if she just listens to Root. She hums and relaxes on the couch, letting Root roll the beer bottle across her chest over her thin tank top. Shaw grins. It’s gonna be a long night. And a very very fun one.


	20. Mama Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw's taking Root to see her mother. Root is a nervous mess. (fluff/humour)

The first time Shaw takes Root to meet her mom, she worries that Root’s going to give herself an aneurysm from how stressed she is. 

Root had incessantly asked Shaw questions about her mom for the entire week before that, making her regret telling Root earlier instead of the day before.

She’s still asking a ton of questions in the car and driving Shaw up the wall. 

Shaw huffs as she almost misses a turn. 

“Root! Stop worrying!” 

Root pouts. 

“How am I supposed to know what to say to her if I don’t know everything about her?” 

Shaw raises an eyebrow incredulously. 

“You’re telling me that neither you nor your robot has looked up everything there is to know about my mom?” 

“We were trying to respect her privacy.” 

Shaw actually guffaws at that. Root pouts even harder until Shaw stops laughing. 

“Wait…really?” 

Root frowns at her. “Yes, Sameen. Believe it or not, I am capable of having some basic decency.” 

Shaw smirks. “Coulda fooled me.” 

Root huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, still pouting and looking very much like a petulant child. 

Shaw shakes her head. 

“Look. Root. I’m sure she’ll like you. Just don’t tell her about the killing people or torturing me. She should be fine with most other things. She escaped from Iran years ago, remember? She’s kind of a badass.” 

A slow grin starts to form on Root’s face. 

“Like mother, like daughter. And you have a bad ass too.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes. 

“And don’t make terrible jokes like that. My mother actually has a good sense of humour. Don’t embarrass me.” 

Root spends the next half hour of their car ride asking TM to look for good jokes and making Shaw rate them on a scale of Mama-Shaw-will-hate-this-and-kick-Root-out to Mama-Shaw-will-love-this-and-ask-Root-to-marry-her-daughter while Shaw contemplates kicking Root out of the car herself.


	21. and kitty makes five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> root and tm want a cat. (fluff, humour)

Root and The Machine have an ongoing bet to see who will be the first to convince Shaw to let them adopt a cat.

Root’s walking down the street after stealing a couple of flashy new toys when The Machine tells her about Her latest plan. She grins widely. 

“No way that will work with Sameen.” 

She shakes her head as The Machine lists all the probabilities of Shaw falling for Her latest ideas. 

“You may have run a few hundred simulations Sweetie, but trust me. It’s not going to work. You may as well give up now,” she teases. 

The Machine sounds very offended when She replies, and Root chuckles. Sometimes it’s almost as easy to wind Her up as it is to wind up Shaw. 

Root hums. 

“I’m thinking of just bringing a cat home and saying that I found it near the dumpster. Sam won’t be able to resist two cute faces.” 

The Machine scoffs and reminds Root that it’s usually Root that falls for Shaw’s puppy eyes, and not the other way around. Root huffs. 

“I have manipulated countless people, including Shaw. I could definitely trick her again if I wanted to.” 

The Machine chooses to replay a loop of all the times Shaw’s used her cute voice on Root in answer. 

Root narrows her eyes at the nearest security camera. “That’s cheating.” 

The red light blinks and Root would swear that’s Her winking. 

“And people say I’m the one that can’t wink,” Root mutters as she walks away, already planning her next convince-Shaw-to-let-them-adopt-a-cat plan. 

The Machine updates her on the different outcomes of the simulations She’s running throughout the day, telling her that the chance that She’s going to beat Root is increasing with each new simulation. 

In the end it’s neither Root nor The Machine that gets Shaw to adopt a cat, but Bear. He takes off to rummage through a bush while on a walk with Root and Shaw and trots back carrying a small furball gingerly in his mouth. Shaw immediately leans down to get a closer look and takes the shivering kitten from him carefully when she realises what it is. Root crouches down beside her but Shaw’s already wrapping it up in her coat. 

Root has to leave after that but The Machine sends her brief updates on the kitten while she’s away. She comes back after a week to find the little scraggly thing curled up beside Bear in his big dog bed. Shaw’s sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. 

“So you kept the kitten?” 

Shaw nods. 

“Thought about naming her Root Junior, since she’s skinny like you. But she doesn’t deserve that namesake, the poor little thing.” 

Root pouts. “That’s mean, Sameen.” 

Shaw grins. 

“Thought I’d wait for you to come up with the nerdy cat names.” 

Root grins back as The Machine starts reeling off a long list of possible names. She bends down to pet the kitten and mutters under her breath to The Machine. 

“New bet. Let’s see who comes up with the name that Sameen likes the most.” 

She turns back to Shaw. 

“Shall we call her Schrodinger in the meantime?” 

Shaw’s eye roll is answer enough.


	22. Mama Shaw II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> root finally meets mama shaw (fluff, humour)

Root is a huge bundle of nervous energy by the time they’re standing on Mama Shaw’s doorstep. Shaw pauses before she reaches up to knock on the door and glances at Root. 

“Root. Calm down. You’re vibrating more than mini Root on its highest setting.”

Root turns to Shaw with a scandalised expression on her face. 

“Sameen! Now is not the time to be mentioning the bullet vibrator! What would your mother say if she knew we named all our sex toys after me!” she scolds her in a hushed whisper. 

Shaw almost bursts out laughing at the genuine distress on Root’s face. Before she can answer however, the door swings open. A very small old lady that’s somehow even shorter than Shaw is standing there with a huge grin on her face. 

“Sameen!” she extends her arms out and Shaw steps into them with a familiar ease. She turns her head to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hi Maman.” 

Root’s frozen to the spot, but cracks a small smile at seeing Shaw so comfortable being openly affectionate with her mother. The hug doesn’t last long however, and Root finds Mama Shaw’s attention drawn to her as Shaw steps back. 

Her smile is blinding as she grins at Root. “And this must be Root!” 

Root manages a polite smile and extends a hand to her. “Pleased to meet you Mrs Shaw.” 

Mama Shaw takes her hand and squeezes it. “Oh call me Maman, dear. Come in, come in. Make yourselves comfortable.” 

She steps back and gestures for them to enter. Shaw heads straight to the couch and plops herself down on it, sighing comfortably. Root perches beside Shaw, maintaining a respectable distance between them. Shaw offers her a grin and leans imperceptibly closer to her. Just enough for Root to notice. Root smiles back at her, feeling slightly more at ease. Shaw’s comfort and familiarity in being in her mother’s house is contagious. 

Mama Shaw has gone inside, presumably to the kitchen, and Root takes the opportunity to look around. The walls are painted a deep orange colour, not too bright or too dark but just enough to give a vibrant feel to the living room. The furnishings are wooden with carvings and engravings on them, complementing the wooden flooring nicely. There’s soft music playing in the background and Root relaxes further, leaning back on the couch. 

She’s just about to turn to Shaw when they hear Shaw’s mom calling from the kitchen. 

“Sameen!” 

Shaw doesn’t move from her relaxed state. “Yea Maman?” 

There’s no reply for bit until it comes again. “Sameen!” 

Shaw growls and sits up straight. “She’s gonna keep doing that until I go over and ask her what she wants.” 

She shakes her head and gets up off the couch. Root smiles and watches her as she walks inside grumbling under her breath. 

The Machine mutters in her ear asking if she’s feeling better and Root hums. 

“I’m still nervous but Sameen’s mother seems to not hate me so far,” she replies quietly. 

Shaw walks back out carrying a tray, with her mother following close behind. They set them down on the coffee table and Shaw’s mom takes her place on the adjacent armchair. Shaw takes a cookie and munches on it as she pours tea out for all of them, adding milk and sugar appropriately. 

Mama Shaw turns to Root. 

“How was the drive up dear?” 

Shaw interrupts them, picking up a second cookie. “Maman where’s Amir?” 

Shaw’s mom tuts. “Probably upstairs sleeping. And don’t finish all the cookies, Sameen.” 

Shaw sneaks a third cookie and neatly dodges her mother’s smack. She grins at them and heads inside. “I’m gonna find him. Don’t scare her off Maman!”

Mama Shaw shakes her head and smiles at Root. “Have a cookie dear. The tea is still hot.” 

Root takes one and bites into it. She almost moans. “Oh, this is so good.” 

Mama Shaw grins at her. “It’s Sameen’s favourite. I’ve made extra for you to take back with you. Don’t let her finish them all.” 

Root smiles. “I’ll try my best.” 

Shaw’s mother leads the conversation easily, seemingly understanding Root’s nervousness. Root finds herself relaxing gradually, enjoying her company very much and liking the woman more and more. The tea has a hint of spice to it and is just hot enough to warm her insides and the sugar cookies are buttery and melt in her mouth. 

Mama Shaw is just about to show Root picture albums when Shaw walks in with a big fluffy orange cat in her arms. She’s stroking him and talking to him with the voice that’s usually reserved for Bear. Root guesses this must be Amir. Shaw sits down beside Root and the cat stretches out on Shaw’s lap. 

“Root, Amir. Amir, Root,” she lazily scratches him behind the ears. “So you didn’t scare her away maman?” 

Root grins. “She was just about to show me baby pictures of you.” 

Root expects Shaw to protest but Shaw grins back instead. “Hell yea. I was a very cute baby.” 

Root chuckles and takes the album that is handed to her. She bumps shoulders with Shaw lightly and opens the album. 

She coos immediately, flipping through the pages and pages of countless photos and making comments about every single photo. Shaw just has a proud smile on her face as she watches Root flip through the album. 

Her mother shakes her head. “My daughter is very proud of her baby pictures,” she reaches under the coffee table and takes out another album and waves it, a mischievous smile forming on her face. 

“This one, however…” 

Shaw’s eyes widen. “Maman…what’s that…” 

Root looks up, intrigued. 

Shaw’s mom hands it over to her, still grinning widely. Shaw half heartedly tries to snatch it away. “Maman!” 

Her mom grins. “Have more cookies, baby.” 

Shaw scowls and continues to pet the now sleeping cat. 

Root opens the photo album. It’s filled with photos of Shaw during her early teenage years. “Awwww Sameen! Look at you!” 

Shaw scowls deeper and reaches for a cookie instead of answering. 

Root grins as she flips through this album as well. Mama Shaw interjects with occasional comments and stories about Shaw as a child. Shaw’s scowl has softened but she interjects with protests whenever a particular story is too embarrassing. 

More albums are procured from under the table and Root flips through all of them, listening to stories of Shaw growing up as she munches on the delicious cookies. Mama Shaw is clearly a good conversationalist and keeps them entertained with her stories. 

A while later, she announces that it’s time for dinner and they move to the dining room. Shaw’s mom has cooked an amazing meal for them and Shaw falls silent apart from the occasional grunt as she digs in. Even Root eats more than she usually does. She’s all smiles, her past nervousness forgotten as she gets to know Mama Shaw better and enjoys the delicious homemade food.


	23. Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](https://axl99.tumblr.com/post/148561895009/pancakes-with-shaw-step-1-slowly-heat-griddle) very cute and pretty fanart by axl99 on tumblr. (fluff, smut but nothing too explicit)

“Root! God, you’re like a fucking koala. Or a kitten.” 

Root hums in answer, continuing to nuzzle against Shaw’s ear. She’s perched on the kitchen counter, only wearing the shirt she came home in the previous night and a pair of baby blue panties that make her ass look great. Her arms are flung around Shaw’s neck, with her legs wrapped around Shaw’s waist, and feet digging into Shaw’s ass. Shaw’s struggling to whisk pancake batter with Root doing her best to distract her. Shaw huffs as Root swipes her clever tongue across a particularly sensitive spot causing her to almost drop the bowl and send batter flying everywhere. 

“You’re particularly annoying today aren’t you?” 

Root grins against Shaw’s skin and nips her earlobe. 

“You look very hot making breakfast for me in your tank top and boxers. These biceps are delectable, Sameen.” 

Root whispers her name, curling her tongue around the consonants, and drags her nails down said biceps, making Shaw tighten her grip around her to keep her from falling. Shaw growls and sets the bowl down, giving up on pancakes. She’s got better things she wants to be doing. 

Root tuts. 

“Not so fast, sweetie. Finish whisking the batter.” 

Her voice has taken on that throaty quality it gets when Root’s particularly turned on and Shaw suppresses another growl as she picks the bowl back up and continues to whisk. Root hums and continues to nuzzle, now progressing to nipping her skin gently and tracing patterns on her back. 

When the batter is finally smooth and creamy, Shaw sets it down, and picks Root up. Root squeals and clings tighter to Shaw, giggling as Shaw sets her down gently on the counter just to the right, too impatient to make the trip to the bedroom. Root leans back, her hair wild and tousled, one hand wrapped around Shaw, laughter in her eyes as she looks up at Shaw. 

“Hi.” 

Shaw shakes her head, a short laugh bursting out of her at just how unbelievably beautiful this giant pain in the ass is. Root’s still grinning up at her with a smug look on her face so she leans down and kisses it off. Her fingers trail between them to press up against Root’s panties, groaning when she feels how damp they are. Root arches up into Shaw instantaneously, squeezing her thighs urgently to trap Shaw’s hand in place. Shaw grins and presses her palm flat against the length of Root, just feeling her warmth. 

“Sameen…don’t tease.” 

Shaw’s too impatient to tease, not with Root taunting her the entire morning. She slips Root’s panties to the side and carefully slides a finger into her, groaning when Root’s wet heat immediately clenches around her finger. 

“God, you’re wet.” 

Root just hums and nods, too worked up to give her usual smartass retort. Shaw pulls her hand back to slip another finger into Root and curls them inside her, eliciting a moan out of her. She leans down, peppering Root’s collarbone with kisses while occasionally nipping harder. Shaw works her over like that, waiting until Root’s gasping and letting out little whining sounds before she swipes her thumb over her clit and Root comes undone. Shaw holds her until she stops shuddering and slowly pulls out, leaning up to kiss her on her lips.  
They break apart when Root pulls away to let out a big yawn and Shaw rolls her eyes. 

“Told you to go to bed last night,” she chastises but she’s already sliding her arms under Root and picking her up bridal style. Root hums and mumbles something incoherent, pressing her head against Shaw’s chest and clearly well on her way to dreamland. Shaw shakes her head and sets her gently down on the bed and Root instinctively snuggles in. Shaw pushes a stray hair away from her face and watches her for a moment. The ridiculous lava lamp on their bedside table is sending a soft purple glow across her face, and she looks peaceful. Shaw smiles despite herself and leans down to press a kiss to Root’s cheek. After everything they’ve been through, it feels surreal to be sitting here on a Sunday morning with no concerns at all, but she damn well deserves this peace. And she’s gonna make the most of it. Starting with demolishing a small mountain of pancakes before Root wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, ive just started on a [multichapt fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309257/chapters/21098069) for those more interested in the smut :P


	24. Not An Arrow II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone still reads this, or shoot fic in general, but I just felt like writing a little. It's pretty short. Read the first part (chapt 14) before this or it probably wont make sense. 
> 
> (fluffy, sappy-ish)

It takes sometime for you to get used to Root being back. Three weeks later you still wake up surprised that you're not strapped down in a Samaritan bed. You still stick to your routine- runs, gym time, cooking, some activity that keeps your mind sharp, and winding down at night. The only difference is that Root is with you now. Her fitness is even worse than it used to be and you don't hesitate to tease her about it.

 

"You're tired already? We're _only_ on mile 5."

 

She glares at you, hands on her knees and panting. There's a fine sheen of sweat on her skin and flyaway strands of hair stick to her forehead. It's a good look on her. And a familiar one, albeit in different circumstances.

 

"Not all of us are trained marines, Sameen."

 

You grin. You're having too good of a time to point out that your fitness may never go back to the level it used to be.

 

She gets her revenge later after lunch. You sit at the table with a piece of paper in front of you, glaring at it. She's sitting across, a wide smile on her face. It lights up her features and you resist the urge to reach across and kiss her. Instead, you glare harder at her and twirl the pencil in your hands.

 

"I know 23 ways to maim you with this pencil.”

 

She smirks. “And yet, you can’t solve a simple coding problem?”

 

You narrow your eyes and refuse to give her the satisfaction of answering. Instead, you attack the damn puzzle with renewed vigour, refusing to let her win. Damn computer nerd.

 

She’s teaching you how to code. Going beyond the basics that you already know and pushing you to do the harder stuff. You’re not comfortable with using a computer yet, so she’s got you doing it the traditional way. Using pencil and paper.

 

She leans back in her chair, resting her legs on the desk. It’s another familiar look. You feel a small burst of warmth inside you whenever these moments of easy recognition and familiarity occur. It’s…nice. 

 

She makes a show of checking her wrist and clicks her tongue. You roll your eyes. 

 

“You’re not even wearing a damn watch you ass.” 

 

She grins at you, a wide grin lighting up her entire face again. You shake your head and put the pencil down, leaning across the narrow table and grabbing her by the collar to pull her closer. She almost overbalances and squeals, hands flailing to hold on to something. You smoothly reach out to brace your arm against her waist, holding her up. She clutches your arms, her nails digging in tightly. You pull her closer, easily stabling her. 

 

“I got you.” 

 

Her expression twists in reproach for a moment before it smooths over with fondness. She smiles. 

 

“I know.” 

 

You lean in and kiss her, with more force than you have in god knows how long. She’s been holding back, letting you lead, and nothing much has exchanged between you two except for short kisses. Anything that went beyond that reminded you too much of…you push away the images threatening to flood your mind. That was in the past. This is now. Root is here, warm and safe, pressing herself up against you. 

 

You pull her closer just as she’s about to pull back to check if you’re alright, as she does when things get too far. You thrum your fingers lightly just at the small of her back, reassuring her in the best way you know how- with your touch. 

 

_I’m okay._

_We’re okay._  


	25. full cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was 'sameen and milk'. 
> 
> humour, fluff, ft little!sameen aka my favourite thing to write 
> 
> thanks for all the comments on the previous chapter! they were all very cute and made me smile. feel free to drop prompts at my tumblr which is at nbsameenshaw

 

Sameen huffs as she tiptoes, trying to reach the shelf up top where Maman stores all the little flavoured milk packets. She can see them right there, taunting her from all the way up as she struggles to get em. She looks around. Maman appears to still be in her office reading, and Baba is sleeping in his favourite chair. She quickly scrambles up onto the counter and easily grabs a milk packet. She clutches it and leaps down from the counter, smirking in triumph. 

 

The chocolate milk tastes delicious and Sameen finishes the little packet in record time. She wrinkles her nose at it. These tiny sized milk packets aren’t enough even for babies, let alone 6 year old Sameen. She puffs her chest out proudly. She’s been growing so fast since she started drinking all this milk. Baba had measured her height just the other day and he’d made a new mark on the wall so much higher than the previous mark from when she first started school. Sameen grins. Soon she’s gonna be as tall as Baba. Maman was totally right when she said that milk will make you tall. Sameen wonders why Maman never followed her own advice. Maybe then she’d have been as tall as Baba too and wouldnt have to tiptoe to hug him all the time. Sameen shrugs. Poor Maman. Soon she’s gonna be the shortest in the family. 

 

_30 years later..._

 

Shaw glares at Root and grabs the lapels of her jacket to pull her down and kiss her. She’s never gonna tiptoe to kiss Root. It’s not happening. Ever. Not in Root’s wildest dreams. Root pulls back, grinning. 

 

“Should’ve drank more milk when you were little, sweetie.” 

 

Shaw growls. She's going to murder Root. 


End file.
